tradegy di hotel hardkkid
by fid harkkid
Summary: duuh takut jelek euy ya udh baca aja ya
1. hari in

"Mungkin ini hari paling mood sepanjang hidupku" "hari ini aku akan bertemu lunamaria di live mall

" saat aku dating tiba2 terdengar lirik lagu ini

I m in love for the first time

N you know is gonna last

" ahh lagu ini membuatku jadi bete sudah se-jam aku menunggu luna"( 4 menit kemudian )" hai shinn" " ahh itu luna dia datang juga" setelah menyambut shinn, luna mengajak shinn ke sebuah toko music di live mall

" hei shinn apa album ini bagus" ucap luna" hah ya itu memang bagus tapi harganya 100.000""hei ayolah hari ini kan aku ulang tahun" ujar luna sambil memperlihatkan tanggal yang menunjukan 26 jully 2010 dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagu yang begitu membuat shinn jadi luluh

Take my hand take my heart …

I cant help falling in love with you

" sial kenapa lagu ini ada lagi" ucap shinn sembari mengeluarkan uang sebesar 100.000, dia tak bisa bohong bahwa dia mencintai luna " ahh semoga mereka tidak memutar love songs nya the cure" harap shinn karna dia tdk mau memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada luna dan hebatnya lagu itu di putar, shinn seakan ingin memecahkan kaca toko music itu.

Setelah membeli album lagu itu luna bertanya pada shinn kemana lagi enaknya jalan-jalan dan shinn hanya mengetakan dia ikut aja" shinn bagaimana kita ke lantai 5 saja disana ada food court?"" hah terserah kau saja, aku sedang tdk enak badan." Ucap shinn tak bersemangat, saat berjalan menuju tangga( mall ini deso ngak ada lift nya jadi pake tangga berjalan) sesekali tangan mereka beradu dan saat itu mall geblek itu memutar lagu yang berlirik

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand

Lagu itu seakan member semangat pada shinn "common hold her hand idiot" namun Nampaknya luna lah yang memulai jalan romatis itu

Sesampainya di lantai lima mereka makan malam dan akan pulag shinn bilang bahwa dia akan membawa mobil bmw -nya untuk mejemput luna tapi tepat sebelum shinn berdiri tiba2 " hai shinn" teriakan dua orang yang satu cwo dan yang satu cwe dan mereka adalah kira dan lacus yang juga tengah pacarn di mall geblek ini " kau dari mana shinn " ujar kira " dari tadi" sekadarnya shinn mejawab " kau mau pulangya ?" ujar lacus pada luna" ya kalian mau ikut" ujar luna menyambut dan kali ini lacus bebisik pada luna" hai kau hati2 lah kurasa seseorang mencintai shinn"" siapa" ujat luna" " kau tau stellar ku rasa dia punya rasa khusus pada shinn"" tenanglah kurasa shinn setia" dan lacus ter seyum seakan berkata I hope it come true " hai gadis ayo pulang!" ujar shinn yang dari tadi menunggu

Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari mall mobil geblek itu mulai merajai jalan dan tiba-tiba luna mencoba memutar lagu pertama dan mp player itu memutar lagu " n I love her" saat itu juga shinn merasa bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiah yang sebenarnya pada luna lagi pula kira dan lacus sudah tidur " eh lunamaria hawke " " apa" ucap luna kaget karna jarang sekali shinn memanggil nama lengkapnya " ini untuk mu, happy birthday" ujar shinn seraya dibukanya tempat berbentuk hati itu lalu luna melihat sebuah cincin ruby merah " thx shinn" ujar luna romatis dan diputar lah lagu kiss me di mp player shinn ( dan anda sudah tau ap yang mereka lakukan)


	2. masih hr ini

Setelah melakukan adegan bak pahlawan dalam serial action, shinn kembali mejalankan mobil sambil memikirkan sesuatu ya mungkin hanya lewat saja.

Athrun n Cagalli

Di rumah athrun sedang terjadi pertempuran hidup mati dimana athun bemain pes2010 melawan cagalli, memeng ini buak pertama kalinya mereka bermain pes dan dari 10 kali main athrun hanya menang 1 kali dan cagali menang 9 kali apalagi saat main ML( jangan pikiran macam2 ml itu master liga)Atrhun pasti kalah dan selalu telak," kali ini aku harus menang, ini bicara soal harga diriku sebagai lelaki" athrun bicara pada diri sendiri dan tepat menit 90 cagalli berhasil membuat angka menjadi 2-1 dan atrhun kalah lagi, " baik athrun kau janji akan meneraktir ku di baso enggal." " ahh baiklah" athrun mencoba melihat uang di dompetnya yang berisi 100.000" "baiklah kita pakai motor ku saja." Ucap athrun sambil membawa motor ninja RR dan membawa sang cwe ke baso kesukaanya dan di saat yang sama, terlihat BMW berplat S 8 1 N athrun berfikir "hmm pasti ada shinn!" dan benar ada shinn, luna, kira dan lacus sedang menikmati makanan, " hai shinn" ujar athrun" heh hai athrun ngapain ente kesini"

" pasti karena kalah main pes 2010" kira menyerobot athrun "hei bagaimana kalo kalian ku trakir?" ujar athrun dan di iya kan oleh semua teman2nya, " hei luna di ciwalk ada the cure kau mau lihat?"ujar caggali "shinn bisakah kita semua ke ciwalk, aku ingin ngelihat Robert smith" " hai kau ini wanita man suka lagu gothic" " shinn" ujar luna sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan shin langsung mengalah, semntara itu semua teman2nya sudah tahu bahwa shinn akan kalah oleh satu senjata luna, snyum manisnya, setelah makan bakso kali ini ke delapan orang itu pergi ke ciwalk athrun dan cagalli naik motor, dan sisanya naik mobil shinn,

( sesampainya di ciwalk) mereka membeli tiket the cure pergi ke konser dan kali ini saat yang tepat bagi merayu pasangan masing2 karena lagu love song sedang di putar terlebih pada kata2

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

" lacus" ujar kira "I will always love you" tambah kira, kata2 gombal itu membuat lacus merah dan berkata " im too" sedangkan shinn dan luna mereka tertidur di mobil dan terlihat mesra apalagi bibr mereka masih bsah,

Mau tau lanjutannya nanti ku bwt lagi kalo ada kt2 yang kurang review aja ya!

Fid hardkkid( sory pendek lagi butek)


	3. malam

(Saya bikin ini rada cepet karena lagi ad ide bwt bikin)fid hardkkid

Stelah konser the cure d tutup ternyata ada kuis seputar the cure dan tentu saja kira bisa menjawab, karena kira adalah fans berat the cure, kira menyukai semua gaya the cure hingga rambutnya dibuat sasak dan di make up putih, juga lipstick merah namun sayang hal itu langsung membuat lacus marah dan diancam putus karena lacus tidak suka dengan cowo ber penampilan seperti itu( apalagi pake lipstick ihh kaya banci) dan kira pun mengakhiri semua itu, ( back to story) setelah itu sang mc membuka acara baiklah "saya fids pembawa acara barang siapa yang bisa menjawab tentu akan mendapatkan motor ninja dan juga cs 1" kira bersiap-siap namun dilihatnya shinn sudah bangun bagi kira, shinn musuh besar soal music dan dia tdk mau kalah" hai shinn kalau kau menang motornya buat ku ya?" ucap kira " males lagi pula ayah ku datang jadi mobilnya diambil ayah ku" ujar shinn "baiklah dsiapa vocalist the cure" ujar mc " "saya tau " ujar kira " robret smith" ujarnya dan dibenarkan kan oleh mc " selamat nak inihadiah untukmu motor cs1 untukmu. " satu lagi di album mana lagu Friday im in love?" " di album galore" ujar shinn nyerobot dan dibenarkan sehingga mendapat kan motor ninja RR, dan setelah itu mereka berpamitan "shinn. Luna. Athrun. Cagali kami pulang dulu" ujar kira dan luna sambil berlambaian tangan dan begitu pula athrun mereka berpamitan dan shinn pulang bersama luna.

( kali ini mari kita lihat mereka di perjalanan mereka masing2)

Kira and lacus:

Memang pada dasarnya dua orang couple ini suka hal yang aneh2 seperti teleponan padahal jarak cm satu kamar atau sms-an padahal mereka sedang saling berhadapan, tapi kali ini motor baru kira( baca: cs1) berhenti di sebuah retoran di cihampelas nama restoran nay itu berbau sunda, sehingga mereka memilih restoran sunda tersebut, " maaf pak ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pelayan restoran itu "yak boleh kami minta menu disini?" ujar kira sambil menerima menu dari pelayan "oke lacus kau mau apa?" "hmmm kurasa surabi ini enak."(mang gundam tau surabi?, kajen ahh namanya juga fanfictionmania) ujar lacus pada kira, kira melihat sepintas dan dia berfikir " apakah tdk ada pete disini?"( selera kira memang aneh semenjak tinggal di jawa barat ). " pelayan"ujar kira dan pelayan itu datang " kami pesan surabi milk flavor 2 dan ice cream caramel 2 plus satu teh hangat." Ujar kira dan lacus menganguk( cerita ini tdk akan dilanjutkan(soal kira n lacus) karena bakal ada kejutan)

Shinn and lunamaria:

"Shinn bisa kita berhenti disana, kuarasa itu restoran yang bagus" ujar lunamaria dan shinn langsung membelokanya kearah restoran yang gak jelas( dan kita tau kalo author pasti suka yang gila2) dilihat nama restorannya " luna ini bukan restoran ini hotel" ujar shinn, tertulis hardkkid hotel " yak aku baru memesan kamar untuk kita satu kamr isinya 6 sampe 7 orng" ujar luna dan shinn hanya berfikir" untuk apa 6 orang?" dan didlihat nya oleh shinn bahwa disini ada restoran sunda yang terkenal ( hmmm nanti dilanjutin sama kayak kira )

Athrun and caggali

"Kebiasaan athrun sangat aneh yup, yaitu ngomong sendiri, selain itu athrun lebih suka makan2an yang berlemak( seprti gorengan, bala2, molen n everything) sehingga athrun terancam gemuk dan cagalli tdk suka cwo gendut baginya cowok gendut itu kayak sapi( maaf bgi yang gemuk), dan itu membwt athrun tersiksa "athrun bagiman kalau kita menginap di hardkkid hotel lagian disini mw ada konser tribute for the beatles, soalnya aku ngefans banget sam beatles apa lagi john lennon." Kata cagga panjang " baik lah my princes you got it" "oh thx athrun my prince" stelah selesai dan masuk ke hotel mereka kaget karena sudah ada kamar bagi mereka yaitu kamar 10000 lantai 13 lantai teratas" hey athrun " sesorang memangil athrun dan …………..(dilanjutin)

By fid hardkkid ato kiyo


End file.
